Dethroned Emperor
by Scytherageroses
Summary: How did they end up like this? What began as a simple gesture of affection to get rid of the filthy pirate, ended up getting swept away in his raging waves of passion. Motonari Mouri mused, just my goddamn luck.


Motonari didn't know how he got into this situation to begin with. What went from a simple gesture of the slightest affection, led to this.

THIS.

He squirmed and held his breath, his eyes desperate to get the sight of the naked Motochika Chosokabe out of his spectrum. He looked up at the ceiling, trying anything to get away from this reality.

Both men completely naked. Sweaty, writhing between the cool purple sheets of the pirate's bedroom, he was trapped in its cotton hold. Motochika pulled his gaze back to him, forcing the smaller man to gaze into his one lilac eye, looking down at him with a passionate lust. Motonari tried to look away, tried to close his eyes, but Motochika wouldn't let him.

"You brought this on to yourself, Mouri." he said with a deep husky tone that made Motonari shiver,"you should have known better."

Always on top of things, the ever clever Motonari Mouri wasn't one to find himself in situations like this. He thought by playing along with Motochika's games would sent the pirate away, instead, it only bought him closer into his hold. He cursed himself, mentally kicking himself when he found himself swept away in his raging waves.

"Fuck you." Motonari snapped, gritting his teeth, closing his eyes, clenching them, when he felt his clothing come off his body. It practically melted off, Motochika's firey gaze melting him into flames. "Yeah, I'm gonna get to that." Motochika said with a wink, pushing the skinny, naked man to the bedsheets beneath him.

"Why do you do this to me, Mouri? Why do you make me hate you and love you at the same time?" he whispered into his ear, licking his earlobe, sticking his tongue into his ear. Motonari shivered under the touch and tried looking around the bed for a weapon. To his disdain, he found nothing. He tried to knee him, lifting his leg, but Motochika was already one step ahead, grabbing Motonari's leg, kicking it up, licking at a particularly sensitive spot behind his knee.

He wouldn't dare beg him to stop, he wouldn't dare look weak in front of his rival. But he wouldn't dare show that he liked it either. Motochika pulled Motonari into a tender kiss, the gentleness of it almost making Motonari swoon like a maiden.

He almost dared kiss him back, but refrained.

But fuck, if Motochika's tongue didn't taste like the sweetest candy. Motonari fought with himself not to give in to the sweet taste. If he did, he'd be forever his, something Motonari would never do. He belonged to no one, no one but the sun above him. Motochika kissed him tenderly, slipping his tongue through those sweet cherry red lips of his, letting his tongue taste everything inside Motonari's mouth; hate, despair, anger, all the blackness inside.

Motochika pulled back, and hovered over the lithe body of Motonari, the sweat dripping from his sculpted body, and falling onto Motonari's chest. "Ugh, filthy pirate!" he yelled. "Oh relax, it's just sweat. I'm just getting started." Motochika said with a devious smile.

Now would have been the perfect chance to escape. Motochika hovered over Motonari, his arms over his head, his legs between Motonari's frame, leaving an ample amount of space between them, but gravity was damning. Pulling Motonari down to the bed, disallowing his body even the slightest move.

As if Motonari's body had a mind of its own, his arm moved up, against his wishes, his hand lightly brushing against Motochika's mesmerizing cheekbones. The touch, like a gentle kitten, sent a fire in Motochika's belly, and he pounced on the smaller man, crushing his lips like a man possessed.

Before Motonari could voice his disdain, his anger, his annoyance, his mouth opened, and he strangely began to kiss Motochika back. The action surprised Motochika so much that he stopped kissing him, and could only stare at the feminine beauty beneath him. "The fuck are you looking at, pirate?" Motonari snapped, not once losing that frigid overbite.

"You...you kissed me.." he stammered. "Thanks for stating the obvious, idiot." Motonari snapped. "Humph. Still a nasty little bitch. You act like one, expect to get fucked like one." Motochika said, pushing Motonari on the bed, forcing him on his hands and knees.

"Oh no you don't. I want you to look me in the eye when you take me." Motonari said, trying his best to turn over.

Surely he didn't think he'd have a chance to defeat the pirate in a battle of brawn...

Still, he tried, squirming through Motochika's legs, kicking the pirate off the bed. Motochika flipped off the bed, holding his stomach in pain, and laughed when his back hit the floor. "Alright then, come here." he said, looking into his eyes. As he stared at him, the pirate wrapped his hand around his erection and began to jerk himself off, much to Motonari's disgust.

"You disgusting pig!" he yelled. "Come on. You know you want this inside you, Mouri." Motochika said, his breath hitching as the movements became faster. Still, Motonari denied him. He crossed his arms and turned his head, ignoring the groans leaving Motochika's lips at his own touches.

Suddenly, the sounds stopped. To see what the pirate was up to, Motonari turned, and was suddenly met with the head of a very large cock. "YOU-!" Motonari yelled, but his voice was silenced by Motochika grasping his hair, forcing his cock into his open mouth.

Motonari's eyes grew wide in surprise and anger. He tried to bite down, but Motochika glared at him, holding his hand over his cheek, with a threatening stare. "Bite me and see what happens." he snapped. Motonari sighed, breathing through his nose as he began sucking on Motochika gently.

Not that he would ever let the pirate win, but Motonari admitted that he didn't want to be slapped. He wasn't a woman, so he didn't need to be treated like one. "Fuck you." Motonari said, but his voice was muffled. "Hmm? What was that, I couldn't hear you over all the sucking." Motochika taunted, leaning back, throwing his fingers through Motonari's ebony locks.

Victory could be so sweet. Here was his rival of the Seto Sea, the illustrious Motonari Mouri, daimyo of Aki, lord of Chugoku, was on his knees, on the floor before him, pleasuring him beyond his wildest dreams. He moaned, digging his toenails to the carpet as he tried to hold himself back from thrusting into Motonari's scorching mouth.

"FUCK!" he yelled, when Motonari's slick wet tongue flicked over his head. Those searing lips, so delicious, slipping over and under the skin of his erect cock, Motochika's legs quivered, his knees shook, and he dug his nails deeper into the carpet.

Two can play at this game, Motonari thought with a slight chuckle. What he would never admit was that he loved how Motochika tasted. Like sea, salt water taffies, Motonari could never get enough. He'd get off by pleasuring him, and he'd make Motochika squeal and give in like a bitch.

"Give into me.." Motonari said with a laugh, slowing taking Motochika out of his mouth. Slow, like torture, leaving Motochika to beg him to come back. "That's right. You beg like a mongrel!" Motonari yelled, with a devious laugh.

"Bitch." Motochika growled, slapping Motonari across the face. The impact was so much, that Motonari fell on to his back. He anticipated Motochika diving on him, so when he did, Motonari rolled out of the way, making Motochika crash into the floor.

Motonari laughed and said,"You idiot. You should have known I would have rolled out of the way." "I knew you would." Motochika said. Motonari looked at the pirate with wide eyes, and quickly, he was grabbed and pulled onto Motochika's lap.

"Alright, how do you want it? Fast? Slow? Maybe I should punish your insolence...like...this.." Motochika said, lightly brushing his cock against Motonari's entrance. "You...bastard." he snapped, clenching his teeth, as his hips involuntarily began dipping down to his cock.

"No. You won't get it so easily. Apologize to me." Motochika said, letting Motonari straddle him. "I'd rather die." Motonari snapped, glaring into his eye. Motochika smirked and licked his nose, ceasing his movements on Motonari's ass. "Then die. I could care less." he said, pulling the little man off him.

"Fine then. I can get off without you." Motonari said.

Motochika stopped and turned around, mesmerized at the sight of Motonari masturbating. His eye was glued to the sight of Motonari's tiny wrist flicking back and forth, watching the little man curl into himself, digging his nails into the wall, crying out Motochika's name as he squeezed and touched himself with the speed of a jaguar.

"Oi Mouri, stop." Motochika said. "Don't...stop me.." Motonari said. But he was stopped by Motochika grabbing his wrist, holding the sticky hand tightly, looking into his eyes. "Come here." he added, sitting on the bed. He took Motonari onto his lap, and spread his legs, letting the head of his cock brush against his opening again.

"Don't." Motonari said, steadying himself on the pirate's lap. He lay his tiny palms on his wrist and looked into his eye with trepidation and lust. "I'll take care of you." Motochika whispered into his hair, running his hand through the locks. The two kissed again, and as they kissed, Motochika pushed up, and entered Motonari slowly.

"Ahh!" Motonari screamed, throwing his head back, digging his nails into Motochika's chest at the intrusion. "Shh...shh...it's ok." Motochika said, pushing more and more inside. Motonari spread his legs more to accommodate him, and grit his teeth in the burning pain.

When Motochika was all the way in, Motonari breathed and tried to get used to the stretching. He felt like his ass was on fire, they had no lube, no preparation, they both wanted it to be raw and unforgiving. "You're a dead man, Chosokabe." Motonari snapped, glaring into his eye. "Alright, I'll accept my death, as long as I can have this just once." Motochika said.

Motonari would have been touched, had it not been for his ass in so much pain. Still, he bit his lip and said,"Move.", to which Motochika obliged, gently thrusting his hips upward. "FUCK!" he yelled, feeling the sharp pain of Motochika's upward thrusts. The pirate chuckled, watching the brunette's face turn a complete red.

So cute, Motochika mused. Motonari threw his head back and nearly fell over, had Motochika not wrapped his arms around his waist. His fingers ran down his smooth back, and stroked his skin gently with every upward thrust.

No sooner than that, Motochika had Motonari begging for more. With every upward thrust, he pushed deeper and deeper into Motonari's pleasure zone, leaving the man's tiny figure writhing, and bouncing on his cock. "Tell me you like it." Motochika said, leaving a kiss on Motonari's forehead.

Nope, he wouldn't allow that. No matter how much he cried Motochika's name. No matter how much he fell deeper and deeper into the indulging waves, he'd never admit to the pirate that he liked it.

But he'd leave it at that. He'd give anything for this sight; the wonderful Motonari Mouri bouncing up and down on his cock, sweaty, crying his name like a wanton whore. Oh how glorious, the sight drove Motochika crazy. He thrust up harder, each time barraging Motonari's pleasure zone, each time getting a whorish whine out of him.

"Good boy. That's my good boy." Motochika said, watching as Motonari panted as his movements became slower and slower. They both felt their ends coming, Motochika moving slower and harder, his gaze never leaving Motonari's, as he began to come in waves. Motonari quivered, mewing like a kitten as he felt his insides growing warm with Motochika's sweet essence.

"I..I knew I'd win." Motonari said with a victorious smirk. He hungrily and sloppily kissed Motochika as he splattered his chest with come, his lips forming into a smile, watching the mess he made on Motochika's chest.

The pirate lazily smeared it on his sculpted chest, and gently exited Motonari, watching as his come trailed down Motonari's slender legs. "Goddamn you look so good." he mused. Motonari, basking in the afterglow of lovemaking collapsed onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow beneath him with a thud.

Motochika chuckled, and curled to his lover, lazily drawing a heart over him, nuzling him until he joined his lover into sleep.

"Let's just call it a draw."


End file.
